One Side Forever
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Their love was never meant to last forever, it wasn't supposed to even exist. There was no love. None and yet Taichi held into it as long as he could. Taiora. One Side. 1sentence challenge. Reuploaded


**One Side Forever**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fandom**: Digimon Digital Monsters

**Pairing**: Taichi Yagami/Sora Takenouchi - Taiora

**Rating**: T-teen – Swearing, dark themes, emotional pain, one side.

**Theme Set**: Alpha

**Warning: **The name talks by itself, this isn't happy, this is mostly one side, angst, dark, pretty much dark, so for you to know, this is sad, is depressing and ISN'T HAPPY. Matt is there too, so is mostly and purely one side.

**Declaimer**: Digimon © to whoever rightfully owns them because I don't.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**#01 - Comfort**

His eyes are dead and no longer warm enough to make her believe that everything will be just fine.

**#02 - Kiss**

_-'I do__.'-_ He watches her kissing Yamatto as he walks out of the room, tears blinding his vision and leaving wetness on the cold floor, Taichi Yagami understand that's finally time for him to try and move on with his life.

**#03 - Soft**

Sora's dresses are soft, bright and elegant; Tai politics are straight, cold and cruel; everything about them is just too different now.

**#04 - Pain**

'_Its ok, it's ok, it's ok…go to him… go to him… go to him…_' everything dies.

**#05 - Potatoes**

'My brother used to like potatoes a lot…' Kari isn't talking to her but she knows that Sora hears and remembers that the only potatoes he ate where the ones she cooked 'He doesn't eat them anymore, he hates them' - _Sora understand and silently cries_ -.

**#06 - Rain**

The day he leaves Japan, its raining so hard that it seems the sky is falling apart, the plain isn't full, his heart is frozen and is the day after the wedding _– I'll stay here in the shadows until you're in his hands_ -.

**#07 - Chocolate**

'You chosen vanilla Sora… when you loved chocolate first' She doesn't answer but she knows Mimi is right.

**#08 - Happiness**

Happiness is overrated – '_If she's Happy, I'll be happy_' – Taichi knows is pure bullshit.

**#09 - Telephone**

'Taichi are y…' The beep of the death line is follow by Sora's tears.

**#10 – Ears**

Hikari hears Taichi's steps through the campus, slow and sad, as her heart prays desperately for his brother sanity.

**#11 - Name**

'Sora Yagami' sounds weird to some, but in Sora's mind sounds bittersweet and so fucking right.

**#12 - Sensual**

She is beautiful and everything about her is calling him to take her, but… Yamatto's hand lies on top of hers so Taichi just backs away.

**#13 - Death**

The day she got married to Yamatto, he stands at the back of the room, waiting for death to take him out of his misery – _it never came, he was still alive simply because fate hated him_-.

**#14 - Sex**

He dreams of her hands, her lips, her hair, her legs, her ears, her throat, her collarbone, her stomach, her breast, her voice, begging, screaming and crying out loud enough to make everyone hear her calling for him –_him, him, him_-.

**#15 - Touch**

Taichi touches her face drawing circles on her cheek with his thumb and his heart beats cold as ice; Taichi takes the hand away- _if he stays longer he'll never stop_ – 'cause he's desperate to stop.

**#16 - Weakness**

Sora's only weakness, years later, is him, him and his cold-hatred filled eyes.

**#17 – Tears**

Taichi has no more tears to cry for her, so is Sora the one that cries now.

**#18 - Speed**

Sora runs as fast as she can but they can't go back to the old times when she would run and fell and Taichi would be there to catch her.

**#19 - Wind**

'_Let the wind take away this feelings that are worth nothing_' Taichi looks at the river and feels empty, there is no wind.

**#20 – Freedom**

'_I will never be free of this love Sora… and I know it sounds somehow sad but don't be… I'm happy loving… it doesn't matter if you love me back or not_' Sora cannot cry, she is aware of the fact he's indeed right.

**#21 - Life**

'Life is about moving on, doesn't it?' Taichi Yagami is pretty damn sure that's not as easy as it seems.

**#22 - Jealousy**

He brakes through the door in rage, takes the old picture sitting on his bedside table and breaks it with his fist and as the blood drips through the broken glass on Sora's face Taichi cries out of plain anger… 'Why…?' _-'TAI, TAI… YAMATO… YAMATTO ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!!' - _'…can I be him?'

**#23 - Hands**

Sora catches up to him after soccer practice, holds his hands and smiles up to him but Taichi's gaze stood straight as she wasn't there at all; he didn't even realized when her grip loosens neither did he sow the tears rolling down her cheeks not that he would have care.

**#24 - Taste**

Taichi tasted of salt, lemon and sadness – _Sora will never forget even if she just tasted once_-.

**#25 ****– Devotion**

Tai loves Sora, now and for the next ten thousand lifetimes.

**#26 - Forever**

They will be friends forever, it doesn't matter how much they change or at least it's what Sora thinks but doesn't mean is necessary true.

**#27 - Blood**

Her eyes are completely open, fear is clearly on them and the blood drips from Taichi's hand 'Its only a cut... is not like I'm dying' but the image is unbearable, his blood… -_his blood_- is dripping on the floor and she knows he feels no more pain and Hikari hates Sora more than ever.

**#28 - Sickness**

Taichi can't make eye contact with Yamato, it makes him feel sick and mad and if he stays too long alone with him in a room he feels the need to make him stop breathing.

**#29 - Melody**

Her voice is so low and aggravated that the sound is pleasant in a horrible, dark and sicken way – '_I will never love you…_'

**#30 - Star**

'Sora love star shape gifts' but only Tai knows that.

**#31 - Home**

'Whenever I'm with Yamatto I feel… cozy and warm but… when I'm with Taichi… I feel safe, perfect and… home…'

**#32 ****– Confusion **

'Go to him, I'll be here…' Sora looks at Taichi and her mind screams '_Go! He'll be here when you come back without the gift and Yamatto's smile in your memories_' but… her heart cries… '_Don't go… don't go… he will not be here… Taichi will not be there anymore if you go…_' –Sora walks away leaving her heart crying, alone, in the dark-

**#33 - Fear**

'_I l__ost her…and I had no bigger fear than that… and now that it came true, I have nothing to be afraid anymore'_

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

It feels like a thunder –_his words_- going under her skin, burning her soul – _'I hate you… but I can't stop loving you… so please just go away…'_-.

**#35 – Bonds**

'_We're friends'_ that'll always be their only bond.

**#36 - Market**

Sora was out of the market… not that Tai was looking for her, in fact he was the one that sold her to Yamatto and there was not giving back.

**#37 - Technology**

'Love, Taichi' She forgot the fact that he loves her and how that mail meant so much more than anything he has ever said – _She forgot_-

**#38 - Gift**

'Is… for…Yamatto… right?' She nods and Tai smiles… -'_So this is it what a stab feels like…?_'

**#39 - Smile**

Tai haven't smile to her since Christmas and Sora misses his smiles – If only she knew that those are dead and buried in the deepest of his soul.

**#40- Innocence**

'I love him so much, Taichi' Sora speaks to him with a pretty smile, shiny eyes and reddish face so oblivious to his tears and broken heart.

**#41 - Completion**

Together, they feel complete and powerful, able to rescue any life or world.

**#42 - Clouds**

Their history was cloudy, painful and sad, like a storm; a long, tragic one side love history that would never be.

**#43 - Sky**

Sora is the only sky he needs… doesn't matter if there's no sun in it.

**#44 - Heaven**

'Thanks so much for taking me…' she kisses him on the cheek and then runs to the park for her date; heaven lasts only a few seconds and Taichi is brought back abruptly to earth where the only thing he can do is walk away.

**#45 – Hell**

Taichi's pain is strong and deep… that's why he'll let those feeling disappear… even if he goes to hell trying.

**#46 - Sun**

Taichi knows she'll never love him and it feels like thousand suns burning his body into nothingness.

**#47 - Moon**

'There is no moon in the sky…' Sora looks at him sadly… the moon is shinning as golden as ever as she sobs desperately into his shirt -_Sora's sorry for taking his moon away_-.

**#48 - Waves**

There are no waves in his ocean… no tone in his music and no color in his eyes; there's no more Sora in anything.

**#49 – Hair**

Sora smiles to her kids and Taichi can't help but to hear the sad voice in the back of his mind - _'why they are blond when they could have been…?_' –but he ignores the voice and keeps playing with _**his**_ son.

**#50 – Supernova**

'_We explode Sora, like a stars, and there's only a Dark Hole in the place where the 'us' used to be_' He's gaze cuts through her empty heart like a rusty knife, killing the stars and eating the sun with its darkness.

0-0-0-0

**Owari**

0-0-0-0

Pd: Edited, fixed and whatever. Spelling still kinda sucky.


End file.
